headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Kelvin NCC-0514
| image = | image_size = | continuity = Star Trek | model = | class = | registry = NCC-0514 | manufacturer = Federation Starfleet | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | cargo capacity = | consumables = | 1st appearance = Star Trek (2009) }} The USS ''Kelvin'' is a fictional space-faring vessel featured in the Star Trek franchise. It was introduced in the 2009 film Star Trek and played a pivotal role in the first act of the film. It was also featured in the Star Trek novelization and official comic book adaptation. Description The USS Kelvin, registry number NCC-0514, was a starship utilized by the Federation Starfleet in the early 23rd century. It was commanded by Captain Richard Robau until his death in 2233. Robeau was briefly succeeded by his First Officer, Commander George Kirk. The Kelvin was destroyed following an encounter with a time-displaced Romulan mining ship, the Narada. History Early in the year 2233, the USS Kelvin encountered a black hole some 7,5000 kilometers from the Federation/Klingon Border. The black hole was actually a dimensional spacetime rift that had been accidentally created some 150 years in the future of an alternate reality/timeline. Captain Robau was caught completely unawares by the unexpected arrival of a repurposed Romulan mining ship called the Narada, which exited the rift and engaged the Kelvin. The Narada 's captain, Nero fired photon torpedoes at the Kelvin and was able to easily incapacitate the ship's shields and warp drive through superior firepower. Captain Nero offered Captain Robau the opportunity to surrender and instructed him to come over to the Narada to discuss a cease fire. As soon as he went to the Romulan ship however, he was instantly executed. The helm officers aboard the Kelvin were shocked when they saw Robau's life signs flatline. Robau's First Officer, Commander George Kirk took command of the ship and ordered everyone to evacuate. One of the passenger's on the ship was Kirk's wife Winona who had just gone into labor when the Romulans attacked. She was taken to an evacuation shuttle where she gave birth to a baby boy. Communicating with her husband over a com channel, they decided to name the child James, after Winona's father. Once the command crew and the passengers of the USS Kelvin were safely away, Captain Kirk knew that the only way he could cover their escape was to plot a collision course towards the Narada. George Kirk survived long enough to say goodbye to his wife and newborn son just before the ship barreled into the Narada. The Narada, being a larger vessel, survived the impact with little collateral damage, but George Kirk's noble sacrifice ensured the survival of 800 men and women. Star Trek (2009) Armament Crew * Richard Robau - Captain * George Kirk - First Officer; Acting Captain * Alnschloss K'Bentayr - Security officer * Humphrey - Tactical officer * Michael Pitts - Officer * Winona Kirk - Passenger Notes & Trivia * The USS Kelvin is common to both the mainstream timeline of the Star Trek universe and the alternate timeline created by Nero and the crew of the Narada. It was the destruction of the Kelvin that altered the course of history, thus creating the alternate timeline to begin with. External Links * USS Kelvin at Memory Beta * USS Kelvin at Memory Alpha References ----